Augmented Reality (AR) systems have, to a limited extent, integrated camera vision with a person's direct view of surroundings. In motor vehicle applications, images acquired with camera vision supplement a driver's direct field of view by displaying a rear view in the user's field of natural vision. Such a system may be integrated with a driver's head gear, such as a motorcycle helmet.
In other AR applications, heads-up elements are overlaid on helmet visors. The displays present visual aids while a worker performs an inspection or repair. These assemblies present a combination of normal forward vision and high quality, pre-recorded video displays. In aviation applications head-mounted systems receive feeds from cameras mounted about an aircraft to receive scenes outside an aircraft. The systems are programmed to change camera viewing angles based on similar changes in angle of head turn by the pilot. With a turn of the head the pilot can “look” in a selected direction to view a scene along the same direction outside the aircraft. Simultaneously, head mounted displays may also present information such as altitude, attitude, speed and direction. This facilitates efforts of pilots to keep their eyes on the view ahead instead of frequently looking down to check instrument displays. The foregoing enhancement features largely augment the field of view normally obtainable with direct vision.
There is continued need to improve the safety and success of those in harm's way, especially for ground forces, first responders at disaster scenes and personnel responsible for monitoring terrorist activities. There is a widespread need to improve real-time situational awareness for militia exposed to dynamic and unpredictable changes and to improve reaction times to threats in order to quickly mitigate losses.